Navidad en Hueco Mundo
by Altair-san
Summary: Orihime se encargará de organizar una fiesta de navidad con ayuda de los espada y arrancar de Las Noches ¿Como resultará todo esto?
1. ¿Qué es la navidad?

**Iba a subirlo dias antes pero no podia entrar a mi cuenta D: **

**como saben los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo :3**

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro en las noches o al menos eso pensaba la cuarta espada, este salió de su habitación para comenzar su labor cotidiana con la humana, pero de repente vio los pasillos decorados con luces y guirnaldas, no entendía lo que pasaba:

- ¡A UN LADO ULQUIORRA!

El arrancar miró un extremo del pasillo, notó que se trataba de Yammi transportando una carreta que llevaba varias cosas raras a su parecer, unas esferas pequeñas, y más luces; Ulquiorra dio un paso atrás y dejó que Yammi pasara; el arrancar se le quedó viendo y siguió su camino como si nada, pero ¿Qué hacia Yammi con cosas como esas? Además juraba que a pesar de la rapidez con que iba pudo ver que llevaba algo rojo sobre la cabeza, un gorro quizá, pero no estaba seguro así que le restó importancia.

Al llegar a la habitación de la joven avisó como siempre antes de entrar:

- Voy a pasar…

- ¡Ulquiorra! – se escuchó la voz de Orihime más feliz de lo usual.

El arrancar se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba su típico uniforme, en lugar de eso llevaba un vestido rojo, con un cinturón negro y una gorra parecida a la de Yammi; también observó que traía algo en sus manos:

- ¡Al fin llegas! ¡Tú me ayudarás con los regalos! – Luego marcó algo en el pisapapeles – los demás se encargarán de la decoración, las fracciones de Halibel-san armarán el árbol, dejaremos que Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san hagan la comida ¡Todo saldrá de maravilla!

- ¿De qué hablas mujer? – cuestionó monótonamente.

- ¡Hablo de la navidad! – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Navidad?

- Sí, es la época del año donde hay compartir, paz y sobre todo buenos deseos, en una fiesta de navidad nunca puede faltar la decoración, el árbol, la comida y los regalos.

- Son costumbres humanas ¿verdad?

- Sí – asintió un poco deprimida – pero como no voy a pasar navidad con mis amigos por estar aquí se lo pedí de favor a Aizen-sama, ya sabes, que se haga navidad al menos solo por hoy.

- ¿Tienes el permiso de Aizen-sama? – Orihime volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.

- No fue tan difícil.

**_FLASH BACK _**

Orihime dio unos golpecitos a la puerta y la abrió un poco:

- Esto… Aizen-sama ¿puedo pasar?

El ex capitán que se encontraba sentado en su "trono" mostró una sonrisa e hizo un ademan con la mano:

- Claro adelante.

La chica ingresó para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia, también le dirigió una mirada a Gin que se hallaba cerca:

- Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí? – preguntó apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano.

- Mmm… pues, quería pedirle un favor… - le decía con la mayor seguridad posible – quisiera que me dejara organizar una fiesta de navidad aquí en las noches.

- ¿Navidad? – murmuró Gin observando a Aizen con una sonrisa de esas que a Orihime tanto la asustaban.

- Si, se lo que es – afirmó el pelicastaño reponiéndose en su asiento.

- ¿Entonces lo hará? Es muy importante para mí, en mi mundo ya lo están celebrando haciendo los preparativos y todo eso, yo también quiero hacerlo por favor…

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió por la repentina respuesta.

- Tienes mi consentimiento, es más, usa a los arrancar que necesites para que te ayuden – sonrió Aizen.

- ¿De veras? – Ella le devolvió la sonrisa - ¡Muchas gracias!

- No me lo agradezcas, has obedecido mis órdenes sin quejarte últimamente, es lo menos que puedo hacer, espero recibir un presente de tu parte Inoue Orihime.

- ¡Si, claro!

**_FINAL FLASH BACK_**

- Eso fue todo – aclaró la joven.

- ¿Y de dónde sacaste todas esas cosas?

- ¿Hablas de las decoraciones y todo lo demás? ¡Las traje del mundo de los vivos por supuesto!

- ¿Cuándo fuiste y con quién? – preguntó con la calma de siempre, pero en el fondo era difícil creer que todo eso ocurriera antes de que él llegara allí.

- Aizen-sama le pidió a Nnoitra que me acompañara ya que era el único que estaba disponible – respondió Orihime con un aura oscura rodeándola – ¡eso fue muy aterrador!

- Pero yo pude haber ido.

- Dijo que no era necesario para algo tan sencillo – le indicó aun temblando al recordar los momentos que pasó con la quinta espada allá.

**_FLASH BACK_**

Ambos caminaban por los centros comerciales, Orihime traía puesto un suéter canela, una larga falda rosada y unas botas marrones, Nnoitra, que tenía un gigai, vestía un saco verde y pantalones oscuros, en ese mundo hacia mucho frio por lo que era necesario abrigarse:

- A ver… necesitamos…

- ¡Oye mira eso pet-sama! - avisó la quinta mientras se aproximaba a la vitrina de una tienda de disfraces.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó ella siguiéndolo.

- ¿Por qué no te compras eso? – sonrió de forma lasciva señalando un traje navideño femenino.

Ese traje mostraba más de lo usual, o al menos para la inocente de Orihime:

- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó poniéndose roja – no puedo, usar eso es…

- Vamos pet-sama – insistía el arrancar jalándola a la tienda – apuesto que se verá muy bien en ti – mostro una sonrisa.

- Espera… - negaba muy sonrojada – ¡no quiero! Así estoy bien.

- ¡Tsk! Solo te pido eso y no lo quieres hacer después de que desperdicio mi tiempo en este mundo, ¡vaya que eres malagradecida!

- No… No lo soy…

- ¡Si no lo eres entonces cómpratelo!

- Pero Nnoitra yo…

- Que mala eres Pet-sama, ¡además seguro no soy el único en las noches que quiere verte así!

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Lo que oyes, para muchos sería una gran regalo verte vestida así – agrandó su sonrisa maliciosa – inclusive para el serio de Ulquiorra.

Orihime se sonrojó mucho y en menos de que lo imaginaba ya se encontraba dentro de la tienda con la vendedora delante de ella. Definitivamente la quinta espada jugaba sucio.

**_FINAL FLASH BACK_**

- Mujer.

- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qu… Que pasa?

- ¿Estas dormida o qué? Te pregunte que si no pasó nada malo con Nnoitra.

- Pues… - empezó a jugar con sus dedos haciendo que Ulquiorra comenzara a tener unas ideas – en general luego de hacerle un favor él se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

- ¿Qué favor? – le preguntó de forma fría como siempre.

- Ahh… el favor era… que me comprará esto – rio un poco nerviosa.

- Vaya que eres fácil de manipular – desvió la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

- Solo no quería que me molestara en todo el viaje – se sonrojó – además que arregle el vestido porque no me gustaba como se veía antes.

- Como sea, sigo sin entender porque no compraste de paso los regalos con Nnoitra.

- Es que quería comprarlos contigo – sonrió – a esta hora ya todo en la ciudad debe estar muy decorado y hermoso, quiero que lo veas por tu cuenta. Solo apuntaré unas cuantas cosas más y nos pondremos en marcha.

El pelinegro seguía sin comprender porque era tan especial eso de la navidad, de nuevo esas costumbres humanas tan raras, sin embargo no podía negarse, prácticamente esa humana tenia a todos los arrancar y espada bajo su control para ayudarla, solo esperaba que nada se saliese de control.

* * *

**Hasta aqui el primer capítulo! ojala les haya gustado y espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto :D**

**como saben pueden dejar sus reviews eso me animaría mucho :3**


	2. Arreglos para navidad

**¡Aquí el capítulo dos! no se exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá pero eso ya lo veré después :3  
**

* * *

Ulquiorra esperaba en uno de los pasillos como se lo pidió la humana, cosa que no le agradó mucho, él era uno de los espada más poderosos y verse en tal situación le parecía completamente humillante, pero lo bueno es que sería solo por hoy, como anhelaba que terminara de una vez esa bendita navidad. Estaba dentro de un gigai, llevaba un largo saco canela y dentro una camisa, abajo traía puesto unos pantalones negros y zapatos marrones, cuando estaba a punto de acomodarse el cuello del saco escuchó su nombre de forma agresiva:

- ¡Oye Ulquiorra!

El pelinegro vio que se trataba de Grimmjow y detrás de él venía siguiéndolo Nelliel:

- ¡Tienes que hablar con la princesita esa!

- ¿De qué hablas Grimmjow? – preguntó con calma como siempre.

- ¡Dile que no haré grupo con Nelliel!

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero hacer grupo contigo! ¿Sabes? – intervino la ojipardo inflando sus mejillas en forma de puchero.

- ¡Entonces al fin pensamos igual en algo! – exclamó la sexta espada sonriendo forzadamente mientras una venita se le notaba en la sien.

- ¡No me levantes la voz!

- ¡Tú te metiste! ¡Yo estaba hablando con Ulquiorra!

- ¡En primer lugar ni tenemos que estar aquí! ¡Ulquiorra-sama no tiene nada que ver en esto!

- ¡Ulquiorra hablará con ella! ¿No es así? ¿Lo harás cierto? – preguntó mirando al arrancar que solo se limitaba a presenciar sus peleas.

- ¡Ulquiorra-sama esta igual que nosotros! ¡Entiende de una vez que Aizen-sama puso a Orihime-chan a cargo!

- Tsk… -se cruzó de brazos – ¡No entiendo porque me puso contigo!

- Es porque veo que se llevan bien – se escuchó una voz detrás de los arrancar, por lo visto era Orihime, la cual ahora vestía una bufanda blanca, con un vestido rosa pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y abajo unas abrigadoras y largas botas.

- Orihime-chan… - murmuró sorprendida la ex tercera espada.

- ¿Eres ciega o qué? ¿Acaso no notas que le quiero atravesar la garganta para que se calle de una vez por todas? – explicó Grimmjow fulminando a la peliverde con la mirada.

- ¡Grimmy eso es cruel! – frunció las cejas y le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

- ¡Maldición, deja de llamarme así! – apretó los dientes por el golpe.

La ojigris rio un poco para luego seguir su explicación:

- ¡Yo sé que en el fondo a Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san les importa el bienestar del otro! ¿Y qué mejor época para mostrarlo que el día de hoy? Así que por favor hagan un esfuerzo y trabajen juntos sin pelear, cuento con ustedes – hizo una pequeña reverencia antes ambos.

- Lo intentaré Orihime-chan – la ojipardo sonrió – Pero si Grimmy vuelve a fastidiar ahí si no me contendré.

- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eres la que siempre para jodiendo!

- Ya basta de peleas – lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, inconscientemente claro.

- ¡Ne… Nelliel controla tu fuerza!

- ¡A preparar la comida!

La peliverde se fue a toda velocidad por los pasillos arrastrando a Grimmjow en todo momento sin pensar que era posible que los huesos de su muñeca ya estuviesen rotos.

- Dudo que hagan un buen trabajo – decía Ulquiorra abriendo una garganta delante de Orihime.

- ¡Hay que tenerles confianza Ulquiorra! – mostró una sonrisa.

El ojiverde suspiró para luego dirigirle una mirada a la humana:

- Ya vámonos de una vez – ordenó.

- ¡Sí! – Orihime obedeció entrando primero a la garganta.

* * *

- ¡¿Qué es toda esta mierda?! – gritó confundida Apacci con un manual de instrucciones en sus manos.

- Obviamente eso nos ayudará a armar el árbol que dijo la humana ¿recuerdas? – añadió Mila Rose.

_**FLASH BACK **_

- ¿Qué traes puesto princesa? – comentó Sung Sun a la vez que examinaba detalladamente el traje navideño de Orihime.

- Eh… - retrocedió un poco sonrojándose – no tiene importancia ahora Cyan-san, de todas formas me cambiaré después.

- Si no quieres problemas con los arrancar machos de aquí te conviene hacerlo cuando antes – aconsejó de forma agresiva la fracción morena.

- ¡Apuesto a que lo hiciste para llamar la atención del frio de Ulquiorra! ¿No es así? – reía Apacci.

- ¡N… No, nada de eso! – negaba muy roja ahora por el comentario de la fracción.

- ¿Entonces de que arrancar querías llamar la atención princesita?

- De… de nadie – seguía tartamudeando – so… solo lo… uso porque… porque…

- Con ese traje harás que tengan ideas lascivas y lujuriosas – le dijo Sun Sung cubriendo su boca como siempre - Me pregunto si hasta Ulquiorra se habrá imaginaba cosas así por verte de esa manera.

- O… Oigan yo vine para o… otra cosa… – la pelinaranja trató de cerrar el tema de conversación

- ¡Ya se! Si no es por Ulquiorra entonces es por Aizen-sama ¿no? - le cuestionó Apacci.

- ¡Como se te ocurre estúpida! – Negó Mila Rose – ¡Se vistió así para Grimmjow!

- Sigo creyendo que es por Ulquiorra… - decía Sung Sun.

Orihime las veía muy avergonzada y era peor notar que Nnoitra tenía razón, muchos querían verla vestida de esa forma, tenía que detener esto de una vez por todas:

- ¡Silencio por favor! – pidió cortésmente si era posible.

Las fracciones se callaron pero no faltó mucho para que hablaran de nuevo:

- ¿Vas a responder o no princesita? – preguntó Apacci sonriendo con las cejas fruncidas.

- Disculpa Emilou-san pero no vine aquí para eso – aclaró Orihime aun sonrojada.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues necesito que armen el árbol de navidad – le entregó un manual, en la portada se veía el modelo terminado.

- Tiene su gracia – se escuchó una opinión de Sung Sun mirando el libro.

- Necesito que pongan de su parte, tiene que estar listo para cuando vuelva por favor.

- ¿Vuelvas? ¿De dónde? – dijo la morena.

- Del mundo de los vivos, necesito traer los regalos, Ulquiorra me acompañará – les pasó una caja con todo lo que necesitarían – esto será suficiente, prometen que…

De repente vio como las tres fracciones la observaban fijamente con un deje travieso:

- ¿Qué… Que pasa? – Orihime no entendía porque la miraban así.

- Si era por Ulquiorra – respondieron las tres al unísono mientras que Orihime se sonrojaba nuevamente.

- ¡Ya dejen eso por favor! – exclamó muy avergonzada.

_**FINAL FLASH BLACK**_

- ¡Sí! ¡Ya recordé! Pero este tonto libro es difícil de entender.

- Vaya que eres una idiota Apacci…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Mila Rose?!

- Idiota, ¿O acaso también eres sorda?

- ¡Mas te vale cerrar la boca estúpida!

- ¡Tú no me dices que hacer!

- Chicas si siguen no acabaremos nunca, así que dejen sus peleas para después – intervino Sung Sun quitándole el manual a Apacci.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Sung Sun?

- Yo daré las indicaciones, de esa forma acabaremos más rápido.

Ambas fracciones la miraban de forma agresiva pero no quedaba otra cosa, querían acabar el maldito árbol por lo que dejaron que Sung Sun este a cargo:

- Bien, pero no abuses ¿te quedó claro? – indicó Mila Rose.

Ella se limitó a colocarse en la primera página del libro:

- Entonces comencemos.

* * *

Tal como dijo Orihime las calles estaban decoradas y muy luminosas, y que decir de las tiendas, Ulquiorra miraba el cielo anaranjado, pronto sería la noche ¿Qué tanto tiempo necesitaría la humana para terminar de hacer todas sus compras?

- Es por aquí Ulquiorra.

La pelinaranja y él entraron a un centro comercial, a la entrada una persona disfrazada de hombre de nieve se acercaba a ella para darle la bienvenida con un globo, tenía forma de bastón de caramelo, a Orihime eso le recordó mucho cuando su hermano le compraba globos en navidad, le gustaba coleccionarlos, eran tan lindos y brillantes; pero antes de tomar el presente que se le entregaba Ulquiorra se colocó delante de ella sorprendiéndola:

- ¿Qué es esta cosa? – murmuró el ojiverde a Orihime haciendo que el muñeco retrocediera confundido. La ojigris sentía como el reiatsu del pelinegro se hacía más fuerte ¿lo iba a atacar?

- Espera Ulquiorra, es solo un disfraz.

- ¿Disfraz? ¿Cómo un gigai?

- Algo así, hay una persona adentro, está todo bien.

- Ya veo…

Para cuando voltearon a hablar con el hombre de nieve este ya se había ido:

- Hmm – profirió mirando a ambos lados - ¿A dónde se fue?

- ¡Lo asustaste! – Exclamó haciendo un tierno puchero - ¡Yo quería un globo!

- No seas tan infantil mujer, luego podemos conseguir uno, ahora prioriza lo importante ¿A qué tienda entramos?

La pelinaranja soltó un suspiro con una gota cayendo por su sien, se arrepentía de no haberle explicado algunas cosas a Ulquiorra antes de haberlo traído a su mundo, ¿Qué pasaría si viera a un hombre vestido de Santa Claus? ¿O si se le acercaban unos niños cantando villancicos? Tenía que mantenerlo bajo supervisión si no quería que nada malo sucediera:

- Vayamos a la de allá – señaló detrás del pelinegro poniéndose en marcha.

* * *

**Solo para informar (aunque seguro ya se dieron cuenta) de que Nell/Nelliel está en su forma adulta ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo! y como saben los reviews son bien recibidos :3**


	3. El sentido de la navidad

**Aquí el tercer capítulo ya casi llegando al final de este fic :D**

* * *

Ingresaron a la tienda viendo que había mucha gente, era algo normal en esas fechas después de todo, antes de comprar necesitaban algo:

- Ulquiorra – le dijo la joven.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías conseguir un carrito de compras?

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Ahh… pues… - En eso vio a un madre que pasaba cerca de ellos, llevaba uno con bebé dentro- ¿ves lo que tiene aquella señora? Eso es un carrito de compras – sonrió.

El pelinegro la observó por unos cuantos minutos entendiendo lo que debía hacer, notó que la señora dejaba de lado el carro para ir a ver algunos lácteos, fue en ese momento que se acercó y tomó llevándolo hacia la humana:

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¡¿Qué… Qué crees que haces?! – exclamó sorprendida al ver lo que hizo, le quito el carrito a la señora y se lo llevó con todo y el niño el cual estaba asustado ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Traje lo que pediste.

- ¡Pero consigue uno que este desocupado! ¡No me refería a que robaras uno! – rápidamente le llevó el carrito a la señora pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido, la madre parecía no haberse percatado de nada por lo que estaba muy confundida.

Orihime se limitó a tomar un par de canastas cerca de los cajeros, le entregó uno a Ulquiorra:

- Tienes que tener más cuidado la próxima vez – le aconsejó aún muy avergonzada.

- No habrá una próxima vez – empezó a andar a los mostradores – Aizen-sama solo te dio permiso por esta única fecha, recuérdalo.

Ella entrecerró sus orbes y lo siguió. Tenía razón, al terminar las compras se quedaría en esa habitación nuevamente, volviendo a la misma rutina y todo lo demás; no pudo evitar deprimirse por el comentario de la cuarta espada, sin embargo sacó ánimos desde el fondo de su corazón y volvió a sonreír, aceptando la realidad aprovecharía en tomar esas últimas horas lo mejor posible:

- Mujer, ¿Qué debemos conseguir primero…

- ¡Sígueme! – le interrumpió tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo por los pasillos, tal acción sorprendió al arrancar pero no lo plasmó en su rostro ¿Por qué de repente ella actuaba así?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? – preguntó en un tono monótono.

- ¡El primer regalo que conseguiremos es para Grimmjow-kun! ¡Tú lo conoces más tiempo que yo! ¿Qué crees que le gustaría?

- No lo sé…

- Vamos, haz un intento – le sonrió.

Ulquiorra suspiró dirigiéndole la mirada a Orihime:

- ¿Algo que lo ayude a ser más fuerte?

- ¡Exacto! – se detuvieron frente a la sección de mascotas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – la ojigris tomó varias latas de comida.

- ¡Esto da mucha energía! ¡Definitivamente lo hará más fuerte!

El arrancar examinó la etiqueta del envase:

- Mujer, eso es para gatos.

- ¡Lo sé! – Asintió sonriendo - ¡Son perfectas para él! ¡Tiene un toque felino en su rostro! ¿No lo crees?

- Hmm...

- ¡Ohh mira esto! – De repente se le iluminaron sus ojos y tomó varias bolas de estambre muy coloridas - ¡Esto se ve mejor! ¡Mientras las persigue por los pasillos se ejercitará! – se imaginó a un Grimmjow chibi jugando con eso en los pasillos de las noches - ¡Seguro le gustarán!

-Eh… disculpen… - ambos escucharon una voz acercándose a ellos, era una vendedora – Por casualidad escuché su conversación, sería mejor si buscan algo en la sección de ejercicios, tenemos pesas, máquinas de correr, balones y muchas cosas más - les aconsejó tomando en cuenta que hablaban de una persona y no un animal.

- ¡Ya veo! ¡Eso suena mejor! Aunque me hubiera gustado llevar esto para Grimmjow-kun – la pelinaranja rió dejando todo en su lugar – Gracias señorita.

- De nada – enseñó una sonrisa tímida y se retiró.

* * *

Mientras tanto en algún pasillo de las noches el árbol estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba colocarle los adornos:

- ¿Ahí está bien?

- Un poco más a la derecha Apacci – ordenó Sung Sun.

- ¿Aquí?

- No tanto, muévelo a la izquierda.

- ¿Aquí está bien? – preguntó a regañadientes.

- Colócalo más al centro…

- ¿Ahora?

- No, tiene que…

- ¡MEJOR OLVIDEMONOS DE LA JODIDA ESTRELLA!

- ¡La estrella es lo más importante estúpida! – se metió Mila Rose que aun ponía las esferas navideñas.

- Es cierto – aclaró Sung Sun acercándose para mostrarle el libro a Apacci – mira en esta parte lo dice.

- ¡ME VALE LO QUE DIGA ESTE LIBRO! – chilló quitándole el manual y arrojándolo violentamente.

- ¡Oye! – Gritó la morena esquivándolo - ¡Ten más cuidado donde lanzas!

- ¡CALLATE!

- ¡NI QUE PONER UNA ESTRELLA FUESE TAN DIFICIL!

- ¡ENTONCES HAZLO TÚ!

- Oigan ustedes dos – Sung Sun odiaba soportar sus peleas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron muy molestas.

Abrieron sus orbes de la sorpresa al ver la estrella colocaba en la punta del árbol correctamente:

- Dejen de pelear, ya está ¿lo ven? – les dijo Sung Sun.

- ¿Tú sola hiciste eso? – preguntó Mila Rose frunciendo las cejas.

- Presumida… - murmuró enfadada Apacci.

* * *

Grimmjow se encontraba batiendo una mezcla violentamente en la cocina, era inútil, necesitaba más rapidez si quería acabar pronto:

- ¡Disuélvete de una maldita vez!

- ¡Grimmy! – En eso escuchó su nombre, volteó pero de repente Nelliel le metió una cuchara a la boca - ¿Qué tal está?

No faltó mucho para que lo escupiera y soltará la mezcla para sobarse la lengua:

- Ohh Grimmy mira lo que hiciste – observó el tazón roto – todo tu trabajo en vano.

- ¡¿QUÉ ME DISTE IDIOTA?! – Gritó corriendo al lavamanos para tomar agua de la llave.

- Pues es un puré de manzanas, ¿Esta rico? – sonrió.

- ¡ESTA PICANDO! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE ECHASTE?! – preguntó sin dejar de tomar agua.

- Bueno ya que preguntas, seguí toda la receta, ¡pero le agregue un toque personal!

- ¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!

- ¡ESTO! – Respondió mostrándola una botella con salsa picante - ¡Según dice aquí es 100% efectivo!

El peliceleste cerró la llave muy enfadado y se acercó a ella, Nelliel le sonreía pero en el fondo estaba un poco asustada, se pasó un poco de la raya:

- ¿No… No te gustó Grimmy?

- ¡MALDITA TE VOY A…

Inmediatamente resbaló con la mezcla que antes había soltado cayendo encima de la ojipardo. El peliceleste se sorprendió al no sentir dolor, es más estaba recostado sobre algo blando y cómodo:

- Gri… Grimmy… estas sobre mi pecho…

El espada se retiró con rapidez al comprobar que era cierto, su cara se sonrojó imperceptiblemente:

- ¡ES… ESTO ES TU CULPA NELLIEL! – gritó avergonzado y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Mi culpa? – repitió un poco sonrojada y frunciendo las cejas - ¡SOLO BUSCABAS UNA EXCUSA PARA VIOLAR MI ESPACIO PERSONAL! ¿NO ES CIERTO PERVERTIDO?

- ¡¿EEHHH?! ¡YA QUISIERAS! –desvió la mirada más enrojecido - ¡NO ME LLAMAS LA ATENCION EN LO ABSOLUTO!

- ¡¿AHH?! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!

La peliverde se tiró sobre él lográndose sentarse en su torso y empezó a jalarlo de los cabellos:

- ¡SUELTAME NELLIEL! – le ordenó frunciendo las cejas de la ira.

- ¡ADMITE QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

- ¡NO LO SOY!

- ¡MIENTRAS MAS LO NIEGUES MAS LO ERES GRIMMY!

- ¡HABLO ENSERIO QUITATE DE ENCIMA!

Lo único que recibía por parte de la chica eran más jalones de cabello y ademanes groseros con su rostro, era inútil tratar con alguien tan infantil y terca como ella.

* * *

La ojigris marcaba otro nombre en la lista que tenía a la mano y Ulquiorra llevaba todos los regalos en las canastas:

- Vayamos por un peluche para Nell-san y luego iremos por el de Aizen-sama.

- Mujer.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué los humanos se regalan cosas unos a otros si luego estas se deterioran?

- Bueno, es una tradición de navidad, los regalos son muestras de aprecio y se los entregamos a personas que son especiales para nosotros ¿A quién no le gusta recibir un regalo? – sonrió.

Ulquiorra entrecerró sus orbes sin comprender, ella se dio cuenta y pensaba en otra forma de explicárselo:

- Sabes, no solo hay regalos materiales – el ojiverde la miró con curiosidad – ¡y esos regalos tienen más valor que cualquier otro!

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando recibes a una persona que no ves luego de mucho y lo abrazas, ese abrazo es el mejor de los regalos que puede recibir ya que es un símbolo de unión y de que nunca más se volverán a separar; o también cuando invitas a tu casa a alguien que pasa navidad solo, esa persona valorará mucho esa acción y lo recordará siempre, también puede ser un primer beso en noche buena de la persona que más quieres, o una simple cena con tu familia agradeciendo que los tienes a todos… ¡y lo mejor es que esos regalos nunca se deterioran!

- Es ridículo – comentó observándola fríamente y sorprendiendo a la humana – no tiene sentido, un regalo material al menos te sirve por un tiempo, pero esos regalos de los que hablas no, se presentan solo en esa oportunidad y llegan a olvidarse…

- ¡No! – Interrumpió un poco molesta – estas equivocado, son cosas que se quedaran marcadas dentro de ti, ¡son únicas!

- No pretendas que lo acepte, mujer.

- ¡Pe… pero Ulquiorra…

- Tu explicación carece de lógica…

- ¡Lo dices porque nunca recibiste un regalo! – le dijo sin pensarlo muy bien.

- ¿Y qué? Eso no es importante.

- Yo... yo creo que sí... - bajó un poco la cabeza - Ulquiorra, yo solo quería compartir con todos lo que sabia de la navidad... ¿eso es tan malo?

No esperó a que respondiera y siguió su camino. Sea como sea acabaría con sus compras a pesar de la actitud del cuarto espada, pero en el fondo le hubiera gustado que él se interesase de forma más positiva sobre la situación. Eso le dolía mucho ya que en el fondo lo hizo principalmente por él aunque seguro el ojiverde no lo creería si le dijese eso. Mientras que Ulquiorra sabía que nunca aceptaría formar parte de esas raras costumbres. Nunca. Tenía que recordar que estaba ahi solo por ordenes, nada más, no dejaría que la humana confundiera las cosas.

* * *

**Continuará! ^^ como ven este capítulo acaba con una pelea entre Orihime y Ulquiorra -_- todo por tratar de mantener a Ulqui dentro del personaje (cosa que no es fácil x_x! es más creo que estuvo un poco OCC en este capítulo TT_TT) y como ven Grimmjow y Nelliel se siguen llevando muy bien xD y la estrellita del árbol al fin esta colocada *o***

**Gracias por mandar sus reviews AntoniaCifer (por cierto tenias razon en cuanto a la vestimenta de Ulquiorra ^^ me gustó mucho ese ending *o*), KoyoteSatsujin (gracias por tu sugerencia y opiniones :3 ) y asami konoe (muchas gracias por leer y por mandar animos :D)**

**Bueno espero recibir sugerencias, opiniones, críticas (constructivas por favor e_e), etc mediante sus reviews :3 gracias por leer!**


	4. Problemas antes de la fiesta

**¡EL CUARTO CAPÍTULO YA ESTA AQUÍ! ^^**

* * *

En el salón principal se podía observar un árbol bien decorado y luminoso, las tres fracciones admiraron su trabajo y dos de ellas tenían que admitir que no estaría terminado de no ser por la coordinación de Sung Sun:

- ¡Vaya que tenemos aquí! – escucharon una voz familiar detrás de ellas - ¿Solo se les encargó esto?

- Szayel… - murmuró la fracción más sumisa dándose en cuenta que detrás de él también estaban Yammi y Nnoitra.

- Szayel-sama – corrigió sonriéndole – recuerda que solo eres una fracción y me debes respeto, por cierto este árbol luce muy apagado…

- ¡CALLATE MARICON DE MIERDA! – Gritó muy enfadada Apacci por el comentario del pelirosa, no dejaría que nadie insultara su trabajo - ¡GUARDATE TUS OPINIONES!

- Tan agresiva como siempre Apacci… eres tan cruel – le dijo fingiendo ofensa alguna.

- ¡LO QUE USTEDES HICIERON NO SE COMPARA A LO QUE NOSOTROS HICIMOS! – Nnoitra como siempre no se quedaba atrás.

- ¡¿Y qué hicieron ustedes?! – preguntó la morena.

- Decoramos todo el palacio como indicó la humana – Yammi le respondió quitándose el gorro navideño – ¡Además de hacernos usar estas ridículas cosas!

- Concuerdo contigo – Szayel se quitó el gorro también – Esa mujer no tiene gusto para vestir.

- Sin embargo todo lo que se ponga le queda de maravilla – comentaba Nnoitra enseñando una sonrisa morbosa.

- Me pregunto cuanto más tardaran allá… ¡YO YA QUIERO MI REGALO!

- Apacci… - dijo Sung Sun – no seas tan impaciente, no deben tardar mucho, mantén la compostura…

- ¡Yo también quiero saber que me compró! – exclamó la morena.

- ¡SOLO HAY UNA COSA QUE QUIERO DE PET-SAMA! – decía Nnoitra comenzando a tener ideas pervertidas.

- ¡Espero que me compre un buen conjunto de ropa! – dijo la octava espada desesperadamente.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME COMPRE ESA HUMANA! ¡PERO MAS LE VALE NO OLVIDARSE DE KUKKAPURO! – Gritó Yammi dando pisadas muy fuertes y haciendo referencia a su perrito.

De repente el salón de lleno de gritos haciendo que la tranquilidad que anhelaba Sung Sun se esfumara rápidamente.

* * *

- ¡Ya quedó! – Dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa, frente a ella tenía un pastel, no de los mejores pero algo era algo - ¿No se ve delicioso Grimmy?

- Lo que digas… - parecía molesto – ¡¿tengo que hacerte recordar que aún nos faltan muchos más postres?! ¡Así que deja de contemplar eso y ayúdame!

El peliceleste trataba de abrir el horno con el pie ya que tenía las manos ocupadas con la mezcla:

- Perdón Grimmy – rió ella ayudándolo a abrir el horno.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Metió la sustancia en su contenedor y prendió la máquina – Bien, a lo siguiente…

Tomó el libro para comenzar la siguiente receta pero en eso sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás, por supuesto que se trataba de la ojipardo:

- ¡¿Qué… QUÉ HACES?! ¡SUELTAME! – pidió zafándose del agarre de la chica, pero ni bien se soltó ahora ella lo abrazo por delante, solo que esta vez asegurándose de no separarse.

- ¡Grimmy estoy tan feliz!

- Tsk… supongo que quieres que te pregunto porque… - desvió la mirada, estaba un poco avergonzado.

- ¡Creo que empiezo a entender el significado de la navidad! – sonrió muy feliz.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡El espíritu navideño del que hablaba Orihime-chan está aquí! – lo abrazó más fuerte mientras que inocentemente su delantera rozaba el pecho del espada.

- ¿Es… espíritu… - balbuceo por el incómodo contacto que le daba su compañera.

- ¡Sí! Hizo que dejáramos de pelear y nos pongamos a trabajar juntos ¿No es fantástico Grimmy?

Se separó de él con cuidado, a Grimmjow realmente no le importaba la navidad, sin embargo veía lo entusiasmada que estaba Nelliel, era igual a una niña pequeña, no dijo nada y frunció las cejas sonrojándose un poco:

- ¿Grimmy?

- ¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tenemos trabajo que hacer! ¿Recuerdas? – aclaró dándole la espalda.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y no pudo evitar reír, conocía a Grimmjow lo suficiente para saber porque reaccionaba así:

- ¡Esta bien! ¿Ahora que nos toca hacer?

* * *

Faltando menos de una hora para la llegada de la navidad, ambos, arrancar y humana, salían del centro comercial, el pelinegro llevaba los regalos en unas bolsas, todo ya se encontraba envuelto y listo para entregar. Orihime volteaba a verlo sigilosamente , estaba deprimida por las cosas que ocurrieron dentro, no era precisamente como querían pasar esta fecha:

- Ul… Ulquiorra… - trató de entablar una conversación para olvidarse del tema anterior. Después de todo no hablaron desde aquel incidente.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Seguro que no quieres nada de la tienda?

- Sí, estoy seguro.

- Aun podemos regresar… queda tiempo y…

- Te recuerdo que tú tampoco te compraste nada mujer – sentenció sin emoción alguna como siempre – incluyendo ese globo.

- Ahh… eso… - agachó la cabeza un tanto deprimida – el hombre del disfraz ya no estaba…

El pelinegro la observó por el rabillo del ojo, podía notar que se hallaba triste ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¿Ahora tenía que buscar un miserable globo para que Aizen-sama no la viera de esa forma y le echara la culpa a él? Esa mujer solo le traía problemas:

- No te muevas de aquí – ordenó caminando en dirección al centro comercial.

Orihime alzó la cabeza un poco confundida:

- ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial por tu regalo? – preguntó sin desobedecer esa orden.

- No – se detuvo para responderle – No voy por algo para mí.

Siguió su camino sin poder creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, rebajarse a ese nivel era algo que simplemente nunca se lo perdonaría.

* * *

Orihime esperó por unos minutos más y en eso vio que Ulquiorra regresaba con algo en la mano, pero al ver tanta gente pasar le era difícil saber que era; al acercarse lo suficiente el ojiverde se lo entregó dejando a la chica muy sorprendida, le consiguió ese globo que tanto quería, era el mismo, tenía la forma de bastón de caramelo y brillaba:

- Ulquiorra… - no sabía que decir, estaba muy conmovida por el gesto del espada.

- Aun se encontraba adentro…

- ¿Lo… lo golpeaste?

- No, tardé porque al momento de pedirle un globo salió huyendo, a pesar de estar dentro de un disfraz tenía que admitir que era muy ágil – suspiró un poco – cuando lo alcance le pedí ese globo, quería otros por si esa forma no te gustaba pero se negó… era un hombre de nieve muy persistente así que solo pude traerte ese…

Se detuvo al notar como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la joven, ella se sonrojó levemente y tenía los ojos cristalinos. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta que la humana se emocionaba fácilmente:

- ¡Gracias Ulquiorra! – Dijo admirando el globo muy feliz - ¡De verdad muchas gracias!

Él se mantuvo callado y continuó su camino:

- Andando, tenemos que encontrar una zona desolada para activar la garganta.

- ¡Sí! – obedeció sin dejar de sonreír.

Estaba agradecida con él, valoró mucho las molestias por las que tuvo que pasar para conseguir ese globo y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

Sin saber cómo llegaron a un callejón, no había mucha luz, era el lugar perfecto para abrir una garganta y volver a Hueco Mundo:

- ¿Ulquiorra no quieres que te ayude con las bolsas?

- No, déjalo así, de todas formas…

No pudo terminar al sentir a alguien detrás de él, notó que se trataba de un humano, llevaba un arma de fuego en la mano apuntando hacia él:

- Vaya, vaya…

Se sorprendió al escuchar una segunda voz, volteó y vio a otro humano rodeando el cuello de Orihime y apuntandole un cuchillo en el mismo lugar:

- Traen un gran cargamento… - decía el de la navaja con una sonrisa, su cara reflejaba locura y sadismo al mismo tiempo, logrando asustar mucho a Orihime, la cual soltó el globo que traía en la mano.

- Nos llevaremos todo si no les importa…

- Ul… Ulquiorra… - murmuró la pelinaranja.

- Silencio si no quieres que te clave esto en el cuello – amenazó el hombre sonriendo.

- Suéltala – dijo el arrancar acercándose al ladrón del cuchillo sin soltar las bolsas. Logró asustarlo con tan solo clavar su fría mirada en él, su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

- ¡OYE! – Gritó el otro tipo - ¡Quédate donde estas o dispararé! ¡Suelta las bolsas!

Ulquiorra ladeó la cabeza para ver al sujeto y sostuvo más fuerte las bolsas:

- ¡¿Qué no oíste?! ¡SUELTA EL CARGAMENTO! – Gritó muy enfadado por el comportamiento del pelinegro. ¿Acaso no tenía miedo?

- Te conviene hacerlo – escucho la voz del otro ladrón – A no ser que quieras que le pase algo a tu amiguita – repentinamente empezó a besar el cuello de Orihime.

- Ulquiorra… - llamó al ojiverde mucho más asustada que antes. Eso ya era demasiado, se podía observar odio en la mirada del arrancar.

- ¡DANOS EL CARGAMENTO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! – Ordenó soltando el gatillo.

El espada soltó las bolsas, el ladrón mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción y se acercó:

- ¡Hasta que al fin…

Abrió sus orbes sorpresivamente al ver como un aura oscura emanaba del pelinegro, poco a poco salió del gigai mostrando su forma sellada, el otro sujeto se sorprendió también:

- Pe… pero que eres…

Ulquiorra se dirigió al sujeto que tenía a Orihime y rápidamente le atravesó el estomagó con su katana, logrando que la ojigris escapase:

- Te dije antes que la soltaras escoria – retiró bruscamente la espada de él.

El tipo cayó al suelo escupiendo mucha sangre, Orihime se retrocedió aterrada, pensó en tratar de curarlo, no era necesario que el arrancar hiciera tal acción, o al menos ella no lo veía de esa forma:

- ¡MALDITO! ¡MUERETE!

El ladrón disparó contra el pelinegro a quemarropa, no le importaba como, tenía que matarlo si no quería ser el próximo:

- ¡ULQUIORRA! – grito la pelinaranja, el tipo actuó tan rápido que no pudo crear un escudo.

Sin embargo el esfuerzo del ladrón y la preocupación de Orihime fueron en vano, el espada se encontraba totalmente ileso, su cuerpo estaba hecho de hierro después de todo:

- No… - retrocedió aterrado dejando caer la pistola - No me hagas nada… por favor, quédate con tus cosas pero…

Antes de continuar salió huyendo del lugar como un cobarde, eso le molestó mucho a Ulquiorra, tenía que matarlo, verlo morir de la peor forma posible y eso solo se lograría a manos suyas:

- Solo eres basura… - murmuró dispuesto a seguirlo.

La joven se colocó frente a él, su rostro reflejaba temor, pero tenía que parar esto:

- Apártate mujer – apretó sus puños – no debo perder su rastro…

- No… No Ulquiorra – le dijo frunciendo las cejas – ya es suficiente… no quiero ver morir a alguien… y menos hoy… por favor, déjalo ir…

Al escuchar los ruegos de la chica, no tuvo más remedio que guardar su espada y ceder a sus peticiones. Orihime se tranquilizó y soltó un suspiro, se aproximó al otro ladrón que la mantuvo cautiva y al ver que solo se encontraba inconsciente por la herida comenzó a curarlo, no le tomó mucho tiempo.

Ulquiorra observó al ladrón todo recuperado, solo faltaba que despierte, como deseaba que no fuese así. No entendía y nunca entendería a esa mujer, era muy extraña:

- Ulquiorra ¿Tú te encuentras bien? – le preguntó muy preocupada. Este asintió como respuesta – Debí imaginar que si veníamos por estas calles nos pasarían este tipo de cosas, lo siento mucho – hizo una reverencia ante él inclinándose un poco.

- No entiendo… No entiendo porque lo curaste… - susurró acercándose a ella una vez terminado su acto de cortesía.

- Bueno, yo… - sintió los fríos dedos del pelinegro recorrer su cuello – Ul… Ulquiorra…

- Se aprovechó de ti y aun así le salvaste la vida – entrecerró sus orbes – nunca llegaré a comprenderte mujer, era mejor que ese sujeto este muerto.

- No, no Ulquiorra – sonrió acariciando la mejilla del espada, este la encaró abriendo ligeramente sus orbes – no está bien desearle la muerte a alguien por mas malo que fuese, y más en una época como hoy, si dejaba que lo matases nunca me lo hubiese perdonado… no sería una navidad que quisiese recordar…

- Mujer…

- Lo siento…

- Ya te disculpaste antes.

- Me disculpe por otra cosa, ahora pido perdón por que deje ir el globo que me diste – ella se deprimió profundamente – discúlpame por favor Ulquiorra.

El arrancar colocó su mano en la cabeza de Orihime, haciendo unos ligeros movimiento como si la estuviese acariciando, ella se sonrojó un poco y lo miró con curiosidad:

- Ya olvida eso, nos esperan, tenemos que irnos ya – activó una garganta al ver el lugar despejado.

Orihime sonrió y frotó sus ojos para no soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que pudiesen preocuparlo o fastidiarlo:

- Tienes razón ¡Vamos a Hueco Mundo!

Se repuso rapidamente y ambos se introdujeron al portal donde al fin comenzaría la verdadera fiesta que tanto esperaba ella.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :3 **

**¡El proximo será el último (epílogo) del fan fic! :D**

**P.D: si me dejaran reviews me harian feliz •ω•**


	5. Epílogo

**Aquí el ultimo capitulo del fanfic, ojala les guste :D**

* * *

Fueron al salón principal y se encontraron con un gran árbol navideño, decorado debidamente, también notó que algunos espada ya comenzaban a comer:

- ¡Mira Orihime-chan volvió! – gritó Nell que se hallaba colocando unos postres en la mesa.

De repente se escucharon varios murmullos, en eso todos corrieron hacia Orihime descontroladamente:

- ¡MI REGALO!

- ¡¿QUÉ ME COMPRASTE?!

- ¡DÁMELO DE UNA VEZ!

- ¡ESPERO QUE SEA GRANDE!

- ¡YA QUIERO ABRIRLO!

- ¡¿CUÁNTOS ME COMPRASTE?!

Gritaban al mismo tiempo entre la turba que apenas se les entendía a algunos:

- Disculpen… todos están muy amontonados – dijo la pelinaranja – si pudieran calmarse primero.

Ulquiorra empezaba a incomodarse por tanto desorden, justo en ese momento apareció Aizen en compañía de Gin y Tosen:

- Mis queridos espada, fracciones y arrancar eviten el descontrol y continúen comiendo – ordenó el ex capitán sonriendo – Inoue Orihime les alcanzará sus regalos a cada uno de forma correcta.

Soltaron un par de suspiros y se fueron al comedor acatando la orden de su superior, Aizen y su sequito se acercaron a Orihime y Ulquiorra:

- Gracias Aizen-sama, si no hubiera llegado…

- No me lo agradezcas – hizo un ademán con la mano sin dejar de sonreír – no fue nada, ¿Todo bien en el mundo de los vivos? Tardaron más de lo que me esperaba.

- Ocurrieron unos percances – respondió – pero cumplimos con los regalos.

- ¿Y a qué hora empieza? – cuestionó el peliplateado.

- A las 12 – Orihime observó su reloj - ¡Faltan solo unos minutos! – Tomó un regalo de la gran bolsa que llevaba el ojiverde – Tenga Aizen-sama, espero le guste, pero no lo abra hasta después de las 12.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, te agradezco – sonrió.

- ¡De nada! ¡También traje para Gin-sama y Tosen-sama!

Le entregó un regalo a cada uno, Ulquiorra como siempre solo sostenía la bolsa:

- Tengo que darle a cada arrancar su obsequio antes de las 12, con permiso y ¡Feliz Navidad!

Mostró una sonrisa despidiéndose, el pelinegro iba tras de ella con esa calma que lo caracterizaba, le parecía imposible que lo lograra antes de Navidad, hay demasiados arrancar en el palacio, pero decírselo no valdría la pena, no con lo persistente que era.

* * *

- ¡Tengan! ¡Debo decir que el árbol quedó muy hermoso! ¡Gracias! – exclamó Orihime repartiendo sus regalos a las fracciones de la tercera espada.

- ¡Al fin! – Comentó Apacci dispuesta a rasgar la envoltura - ¡Ya quiero abri…

- ¡Espera! – la pelinaranja la detuvo.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Se abren después de navidad, solo faltan unos minutos, es la tradición – explicó sonriendo.

- Vaya, vaya… supongo que la espera valdrá la pena – le decía Mila Rose jugando con el listón del regalo algo aburrida.

- Seguro la pasaron bien en el mundo de los vivos princesa – añadió Sung Sun mirando a humana y espada.

- ¿De… de que hablas Cyan-san? – preguntó la ojigris sonrojándose un poco.

- ¿Por algo tardaron o no? – respondió con otra pregunta.

- A… era eso –rió algo nerviosa – es que unos ladrones aparecieron y nos interceptaron, aunque al final no nos quitaron nada gracias a Ulquiorra.

- ¡Yeeh! Así se hace Ulquiorra – dijo Apacci fingiendo un grito de aliento.

- Bueno es su deber protegerla después de todo – intervino Mila Rose – pero de tantas visitas y cuidados dudo que solo quede en una relación de carcelero y prisionera…

- Oigan… seguimos aquí – les dijo Orihime muy avergonzada por sus comentarios.

- Para mí que un día de estos la hará suya – murmuró Apacci riendo al mismo tiempo – es un hombre ¿no?

- ¡Emilou-san ya basta por favor! – pidió la pelinaranja con la cara muy roja.

- Controla lo que dices – ordenó Ulquiorra a la fracción mirándola de manera fría, Orihime sonrió aliviada tras la intervención del pelinegro – Esta mujer le pertenece a Aizen-sama, por lo que debe estar en perfectas condiciones.

- ¡Ulquiorra! –exclamó mucho más sonrojada, esa no era la explicación que esperaba.

- ¡Así que era Aizen-sama! – gritó Mila Rose.

- ¡No, no, no! – Negaba muy incómoda – ¡No pasa nada entre Aizen-sama y yo!

- Pero Ulquiorra dijo…

- ¡Ulquiorra lo explicó mal Cyan-san!

- Yo no expliqué mal, sabes que le perteneces, mujer.

- ¡Ulquiorra por favor ya no sigas!

- Que no se te suba la autoridad que se te dio a la cabeza, te obedecí mucho por hoy.

- ¡No se me sube nada a la cabeza! ¡Solo te pido que no hagas que los demás tengan ideas malinterpretadas! – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Como lo tomen los demás no es mi problema, aclaró las cosas como son.

- ¡Pero no está bien!

De repente vieron como las tres fracciones se alejaban sigilosamente:

- ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Orihime con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Sung Sun volteó a encararla sin dejar de cubrir su boca:

- No nos gustan observar problemas de pareja.

- ¡Aquí no hay problemas de pareja!

* * *

Ya habían entregado la mayoría de regalos, faltaban unos cuantos y al parecer lo lograrían a tiempo. El siguiente era Nnoitra:

- ¡YA ERA HORA! – Exclamó la quinta espada extendiendo sus brazos y apretando algo imaginariamente con sus manos - ¡YA QUIERO MI REGALO PET-SAMA!

- Aquí tienes – sonrió entregándole un obsequio envuelto en papel navideño – espero sea de tu agrado.

- ¿ESTO QUE ES? – preguntó sacudiendo el regalo algo irritado.

- Lo sabrás después de las doce – respondió feliz – por cierto, ¡te agradezco que me acompañaras en la mañana por las decoraciones!

- Ahh… eso – sonrió maliciosamente – no te veo con el disfraz, ¿Por qué no lo llevas puesto? – se acercó a ella ignorando completamente la presencia del cuarto espada a su lado.

- ¿El disfraz? – Repitió sonrojándose – no tengo tiempo, tengo que entregarles a todos sus regalos – la ojigris se notaba un poco nerviosa por la cercanía de Nnoitra que tomaba entre sus manos unos mechones de su largo cabello.

- No puedo esperar hasta las doce por mas poco que falte – dibujaba una sonrisa pervertida - ¿Por qué no me das un regalo por adelantado pet-sama…

De repente sintió como Ulquiorra lo agarró del cuello:

- ¡O… OYE! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASA?!

- Lárgate Nnoitra – ordenó soltándolo con brusquedad.

- TSK… - Se frotó el cuello algo cabreado – Contigo cerca no puedo intentar nada, Ulquiorra… como sea – volvió a mostrar otra sonrisa antes de marcharse – pronto haré mía a pet-sama.

Ulquiorra ignoro el comentario y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario:

- Gra… gracias… - le dijo la joven siguiéndolo mientras jugaba con su cabello – me empezaba a sentir incomoda…

- Tienes que aprender a defenderte sola mujer.

- Sí… pero si lo hiciera ya no sería necesario que fueses mi carcelero… - murmuró entrecerrando sus orbes.

- ¿Hmm? – profirió mirando a la chica.

- ¡Na… Nada! – Soltó una pequeña risa sonrojándose nuevamente - ¡Andando! ¡Los últimos son Grimmjow-kun y Nell-san!

Se adelantó dejando al ojiverde atrás, este la miró pero tomó otro camino sin que se diera cuenta, tenía algo que hacer antes de entregar los últimos regalos.

* * *

- ¡Nell-san! ¡Grimmjow-kun! – llamó Orihime mientras de aproximaba.

- ¡Orihime-chan! – Saludó Nelliel muy feliz – Que bueno que ya llegaran, ¿estás bien? Con lo del desorden de hace rato me asuste de pensar que te podría suceder algo, por suerte Aizen-sama intervino.

- Sí, estoy bien – sonrió.

- Princesita nunca dijiste que fueran a ser tantos platillos para la navidad.

- Así… lo siento Grimmjow-kun, pero aun así, ¡hicieron un estupendo trabajo!

- ¿Verdad que si? ¡Grimmy y yo hacemos un gran equipo! – Exclamó abrazando el brazo del peliceleste.

- Esta mañana dijiste que no querías hacer grupo conmigo… - dijo mirándola confundido.

- Eso fue antes que el espíritu navideño hiciera su presencia Grimmy – rió.

- ¡Ese estúpido espíritu no existe!

- ¡Si existe! ¿Qué te hacer pensar que no?

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡No pienso pelear contigo!

- ¡Ya ves! – En eso besó la mejilla del arrancar - ¡Estas cambiando Grimmy!

- Tsk… no es cierto – desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y frunciendo las cejas.

- Sabía que se llevaban bien – aplaudió de felicidad – tengo que entregarles sus regalos… ¿Hm? ¿Y Ulquiorra?

- ¿No te diste cuenta que no venía contigo Orihime-chan?

- No… no hasta ahora – negó nerviosa - ¡Falta poco y tengo que entregarles sus regalos!

- Tranquila Orihime-chan no debe tardar donde sea que este – la peliverde trató de tranquilizarla.

- Ahí viene – señaló Grimmjow un poco molesto – para mí que lo hizo a propósito para que me enfade.

- Creo que de todas formas te ibas a enfadar Grimmy…

- ¡Ulquiorra! ¿A dónde fuiste? ¡Me preocupaste!

- No te alteres, mujer – le dio el par de regalos a Orihime.

Ella suspiró y les alcanzó sus regalos:

- Disculpen la tardanza, aquí están.

- ¡Gracias Orihime-chan! – la ojipardo abrazó a la humana muy agradecida - ¡También gracias por enseñarnos está muy divertida costumbre humana!

- Mi regalo esta algo pesado – dijo Grimmjow examinando la caja desde afuera.

- Pronto sabrás que es - rió.

Justo en ese momento se encendió la estrella del árbol navideño y se escucharon unas campanas:

- "_Queridos espada, arrancar y fracciones_" – se escuchaba una voz en todo el palacio de las noches, claramente era la voz de Aizen Sosuke – "_Quería anunciarles que la navidad ya llegó a Hueco Mundo… y no solo porque ya son las doce, sino porque se aprecia tanto en el palacio como afuera_"

Muchos empezaron a murmurar, se hallaban confundidos al no entender que quería decir, Orihime escuchaba con atención ya que tampoco parecía captar el mensaje:

- "_Los espero afuera para que observen lo maravilloso que puede llegar a ser esta fiesta humana_"

Todos corrieron a la salida embistiéndose unos a otros, Orihime se encontraba atrapada entre la turba ¿Cómo llegó ahí? Definitivamente esos seres no conocían el orden, en eso pudo sentir como alguien la tomaba de la muñeca y la comenzaba a llevar a otro lugar:

- ¿Ulquiorra? – notó que era su carcelero.

- No te alejes mujer ¿Quieres morir aplastada?

Se dejó llevar por el hollow, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la terraza. Orihime sintió un golpe en su pecho ni bien miró el cielo, se encontraba muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que veía…

**Nieve**

Estaba nevando en Hueco Mundo, se dirigió al balcón y se percató que abajo estaba cubierto de más nieve:

- ¡Grimmy esquiva esto! – le lanzó una bola de nieve la cual el arrancar pudo evadir a tiempo.

- ¡A ver si puedes esquivar esto Nelliel!

Ambos jugaban una guerra de nieve donde poco a poco se unían mas hollows, Starrk se hallaba recostado en la nieve mientras que Lilynette cubría su cuerpo de nieve, cuando despierte cogería un resfriado pero su flojera le impedía salir. Mila Rose y Apacci hacían un hombre de nieve, se podía observar como discutían por el tamaño de la cabeza que tendría. Todo era tan similar a su mundo:

- Se parece al disfraz del hombre de los globos – murmuró Ulquiorra desde el balcón.

- Ul… Ulquiorra… ¿Cómo…? Este es un desierto, no puede nevar aquí – tal vez él podía responderle, tenía que haber una razón para semejante milagro que veían sus ojos.

- Es una ilusión de Aizen-sama.

- ¿Toda la nieve es una ilusión? Parece tan real…

- Es normal esperarse eso de Aizen-sama.

- ¿Tú sabias de esto? – preguntó encarándolo.

- Sí, le mostré mediante mi habilidad todo lo que hacen en el mundo de los vivos…

- Fui… Fuiste tú…

- Solo le dije que en tu mundo cae nieve, él hizo todo lo demás, para Aizen-sama no es difícil hacer esto…

De repente la joven lo abrazó tomándolo por sorpresa, de no ser porque se sujetaba muy bien del balcón hubieran caído:

- Avisa cuando hagas algo como eso… nos hubiéramos…

- Gracias… ¡Gracias Ulquiorra! – gritó soltando unas cuantas lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – tenía que admitir que estaba interesado en tal reacción, pensaba que ver nieve la haría feliz, no que la haría deprimirse.

- ¡Estoy muy feliz Ulquiorra! – Se separó del pelinegro para enseñarle su sincera sonrisa - ¡Gracias por estar a mi lado, gracias por protegerme…

- Mujer…

- ¡Gracias por el globo y gracias por este lindo detalle!

Orihime se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tenerlo ahí para ella lo era todo:

- ¡Feliz Navidad Ulquiorra!

Podía verse sorpresa en el rostro del arrancar, no pensaba que pudiese reaccionar de esa forma, solo era nieve para él, sin embargo para los humanos y más para Orihime significaba algo grande, entrecerró sus orbes de forma pensativa, tal vez algún día llegaría a comprenderla, sería complicado… pero no algo imposible:

- ¡Vamos con los demás Ulquiorra! – entrelazó sus dedos con los del espada comenzando a caminar.

Aquella noche seria inolvidable para todos, una época que siempre recordarían, quien sabe, hasta quizá lo hagan más seguido, y si pasaba Orihime se aseguraría de ayudar a Ulquiorra a entender el significado de una día tan maravilloso como lo puede ser la navidad.

* * *

**Gracias a todos lo que leyeron y siguieron esta historia, agradecer nuevamente a:**

**AntoniaCifer: Gracias por tus reviews ^^ espero leer pronto fanfics creados por ti :D!**

**KoyoteSatsujin: Gracias por tus consejos (de no ser asi hubiera hecho este fic mas corto xD)**

**asami konoe: Gracias por tus animos! el ulquihime es tambien mi pareja favorita :3**

**Getsuga06: Gracias por tu seguimiento :D y quien no querria matar a esos ladrones que se aprovecharon de Orihime? xD**

**xxXkmiXxx : Gracias por tu apoyo! ^^ y tambien por la sugerencia (la cual la tome en cuenta xD) **

**Espero pronto subir mas historias (a veces es la flojera y a veces el tiempo TT_TT) nos vemos! :3**


End file.
